Don't let me down
by Quentin Havelo
Summary: Dopo diversi decenni in Purgatorio, l'arrivo di Dean Winchester rappresenta per Benny l'opportunità di uscirne e tornare ai piani alti. Tuttavia, anche dopo aver trovato il portale per il mondo reale ed averlo attraversato, il rapporto tra i due evolverà nel modo più inaspettato, nonostante venga considerato inaccettabile da chiunque ne venga a conoscenza. *la mia prima fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO 1

Sentì parlare di Dean Winchester nove giorni prima del loro incontro.  
Lì, tra quegli alberi, la voce rauca del vampiro era solo un altro scricchiolio, l'ennesimo gemito che animava l'aria immobile e umida del Purgatorio.  
"Aiutami"  
L'essere giaceva riverso nel terreno, sporco di terra, polvere, il viso contorto dal dolore. Con l'unico braccio che gli rimaneva tentava di arginare le proprie viscere, che libere dalla loro prigione di pelle cercavano di sgusciargli via dal corpo.  
"Aiutami" ripeté per l'ennesima volta, invocando la grazia di uno dei suoi fratelli. Fratello. Benny guardò suo _fratello_. Un suo simile. Lo guardò, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto provare pietà, empatia, dispiacere. Eppure non era così. Da lungo tempo non era più parte di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua famiglia. Lo disgustava pensare che per diversi decenni era stato così.  
"Cosa ti è successo?" domandò, avvicinandosi. La situazione lo incuriosiva: i vampiri tendevano ad aggregarsi, a formare nidi, ancor più in questo posto, nel tutti-contro-tutti. Più numeroso era nido più aumentavano le probabilità di sopravvivenza, ed ogni membro veniva accolto e protetto perché potesse ricambiare il favore. Il Purgatorio era un luogo semplice. Puro.  
Benny non aveva mai voluto unirsi ad un nuovo nido. In parte perché il suo vecchio nido l'aveva tradito. Be', tecnicamente, era stato lui a tradirlo, ma Quentin e Sorento l'avevano ucciso. E il Vecchio aveva ucciso Andrea. La sua immagine, il suo beffardo, sorriso tirato, il modo in cui reggeva la testa di Andrea per il mento erano stampati a fuoco nel suo cervello, proprio come lo era quel raffinato movimento del braccio con cui le aveva tagliato la gola, come un violinista che suona il suo strumento. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, più di vedere la donna che amava venire sgozzata da quello che considerava suo padre, più della sensazione dei suoi arti che venivano strappati via e della sua testa che veniva mozzata, era quello che lui aveva fatto ad impedirgli di trovare il suo posto all'interno di un nido. Le vite a cui aveva impedito di proseguire il proprio corso. I familiari delle sue vittime in attesa, poi in lacrime, poi ufficialmente in lutto. L'omicidio. Ad ogni yacht affondato dozzine di persone venivano inghiottite da quella distesa blu a cui lui aveva dedicato la sua vita da umano. Quella che per lui era una casa, una sicurezza, diventava il suo alleato nell'assassinio. E quando si domandava se avrebbe fatto le stesse cose se non avesse fatto parte di un nido, amava rispondersi 'no'. Aveva bisogno di pensare di essere una brava persona. O un bravo vampiro. Con Andrea, ne aveva finalmente avuta l'opportunità, ma gli era stata portata ò aveva imparato. Non avrebbe più commesso lo stesso sporco errore.  
"U-un umano" sibilò l'essere, con disgusto, riportandolo alla realtà "Un Winchester"  
Winchester. Quella parola veniva sussurrata, pregna di rancore e astio e paura. Come se quei piccoli, fragili umani fossero delle divinità crudeli e invincibili con l'unico scopo al mondo di seminare morte tra le fila degli abomini. Istintivamente, Benny provava un gran rispetto nei loro confronti. Quelli come lui si riducevano ad animali, che rispondevano al richiamo di due cose soltanto: sangue e al ringhio di guerra dell'Alpha. Cibo e lotta. Sesso, occasionalmente. Fino a trasformarsi in creature immonde che non meritavano nulla se non il morso gelido dell'acciaio. O del ferro, ancora meglio. Anche se l'argento rimaneva sempre il migliore.  
Perciò, sì, per Benny i Winchester rappresentavano delle brevi, interessanti scintille di vita che si sarebbero spente in una carneficina simile a quella in cui avevano vissuto. Ma sbarcare in Purgatorio, diavolo, era troppo anche per loro.  
"Non dire cazzate"  
"Non sono cazzate" insistette l'essere, sgranando gli occhi spiritati. Sembrava che la smania di diffondere la notizia gli facesse dimenticare persino il dolore "Dean Winchester, il più grande. È riuscito a uccidere il leviatano, il pezzo grosso, il re figlio di puttana, ma è stato risucchiato qui anche lui, assieme all'angelo"  
L'angelo, certo. Come dimenticare l'angioletto, il breve soggiorno nel suo corpo, prima che venissero tutti risputati in Purgatorio? Benny ricordava ancora la sua grazia, il suo dolce cuoricino. Mai visto nulla di più candido, di più puro. Almeno finché i leviatani non avevano iniziato a corromperlo.  
"D'accordo, ammettiamo che un umano e un angelo se ne siano venuti in vacanza qui..."  
"È la verità!" la voce dell'essere era sempre più petulante, sempre più flebile "Paul e Karim, due vampiri del mio nido... e-erano stati uccisi dai Winchester, così abbiamo deciso di prenderci la rivincita, di ammazzare almeno uno degli stronzi, ma lui-lui"  
"È ancora vivo?" chiese alzando le sopracciglia, incredulo. L'essere annuì. Il suo corpo stava cominciando ad avere spasmi tremendi, sussulti che sembravano volergli espellere definitivamente le budella dalla pancia. Non gli rimaneva molto.  
"Ti prego... Ti prego, aiutami"  
Benny lo fissò, impassibile. Chissà quante vite aveva preso.  
"Così tu sei riuscito a scappare. Gli altri?"  
"Tutti morti. Uno l'ha tenuto in vita per un po', per sapere dov'è l'angelo. A quanto pare l'ha perso" disse, sbuffando una risata che divenne rapidamente un ululato di dolore.  
Si contorse, urlando, supplicando fino a quando Benny non vibrò il colpo che gli staccò di netto la testa. Il volto dell'essere si rilassò, le mascelle allentarono la loro stretta, gli occhi lo fissarono vuoti, sorpresi.  
Benny sospirò. Non gli era mai piaciuto uccidere. Anche quando aveva dovuto farlo per nutrirsi, sotto l'adrenalina e la gioia di aver appagato la propria fame, in lui ristagnava sempre il senso di colpa, proprio all'altezza dello stomaco.  
Ma ora non era il caso di pensarci, non con un umano e il suo angelo a spasso per il Purgatorio. Dean Winchester, all'improvviso, era diventato un'opportunità.  
Gli mancava il mondo del piano di sopra. Gli mancava il modo in cui sole e vento carezzano la pelle. Gli mancavano i colori vivaci e accecanti, gli azzurri sgargianti del cielo, il blu profondo del mare, il rosa tenue delle nuvole, il grigio livido della tempesta. I fulmini che fendevano l'aria crepitare, l'oscillare impazzito della barca, le onde che s'infrangevano sui suoi fianchi minacciando di ribaltarla, i boati del mare agitato. Forse, forse avrebbe potuto vedere nuovamente tutto questo.

_

Percepì l'odore di Dean Winchester ben prima di arrivare a vederlo. Ventiquattr'ore prima, all'incirca.  
Il Purgatorio puzzava. Puzzava di sudore, stantio ed acre, di sangue, del marciume delle piante, dei corpi in putrefazione, lasciati a decomporsi dove tutti potevano vederli. Nessuno si scandalizzava, non c'erano segreti da nascondere. Il Purgatorio era un luogo puro.  
Era perciò logico che in quel tanfo Dean Winchester spiccasse, con il suo odore pericolosamente vicino a quello invitante e familiare del tuo piatto preferito.  
Quell'odore lo costrinse ad immobilizzarsi, ad appoggiarsi ad un albero, strizzando gli occhi e impedendosi di correre verso di esso. Oh, dolce Signore.  
La fame prese a ruggirgli come fuoco nelle vene, chiedendo cibo, sangue sangue sangue, pretendendo che quel sapore paradisiaco tornasse a riempirgli la bocca e a scendergli deliziosamente in gola. Le zanne calarono immediatamente sui denti umani, l'uomo si tramutò in vampiro, il mostro con le pupille dilatate, coi denti aguzzi.  
La corteccia scricchiolò e s'incrinò allo stringersi della sua morsa.  
Autocontrollo, Benny.  
Oh, ma quel profumo. Era sconosciuto, completamente diverso da qualsiasi altro, in Purgatorio e in Terra. Era invitante, così ricco, così dolce. In esso c'erano sì sudore e sporcizia, ma anche erba fresca, olio per armi, fuochi d'artificio, dopobarba, uno zampirone che brucia in una sera d'estate. E poi pelle, quasi inodore, ma morbida, liscia, cedevole sotto le mani.  
Il suo cazzo s'indurì rapidamente nelle brache. Dannazione. Non aveva corso per giorni interi, torturato e ucciso per informazioni, corso come un ossesso tra gli alberi, temendo che il ragazzo fosse morto e che lui sarebbe stato fottuto, per una scopata. E tantomeno per bere sangue. Caldo, sangue umano...  
No.  
Aveva promesso, e se non fosse stato in grado di mantenere la sua promessa avrebbe significato che era come loro.  
Mai più.  
Era meglio di questo.  
Lottò a lungo per tornare in sé stesso, ma la battaglia non finiva mai. Sullo sfondo di ogni pensiero lucido fame ed eccitazione sessuale si contendevano il dominio. Ma se gli abitanti del Purgatorio non hanno bisogno di sfamarsi, a quanto pare non era stato progettato per contenere alcun tipo di euforia sessuale. Tuttavia, un modo c'era, e gli si presentò di fronte non molto dopo. Un branco di licantropi gli correva incontro, smaniosi, probabilmente appena arrivati.  
Benny estrasse il suo coltello improvvisato. Un po' di morte gli avrebbe di sicuro fatto passare la voglia di sesso.

Vide Dean Winchester e non era ciò che si aspettava.  
Aveva fantasticato molto su di lui e non si vergognava ad ammetterlo. Se non fosse stato così smanioso di trovarlo prima che venisse fatto a pezzi da qualche mostro, probabilmente si sarebbe trovato un qualche rifugio, una caverna forse, per toccarsi mentre inspirava profondamente quel profumo sempre più intenso, sempre più vicino. Si stava lentamente abituando ad averlo attorno, dato che ormai riempiva l'aria stagnante, offrendo una scia chiara da seguire.  
Era impaziente di incontrarlo. Voleva dare al profumo che gli aveva quasi fatto perdere il controllo un viso. E nella sua testa, almeno fino ad allora, era stato un viso duro, naso lungo e occhi scuri e severi, barba incolta, mani fatte per uccidere.  
Non era nulla di tutto ciò.  
Almeno, da quel poco che riusciva ad intravedere. Winchester era occupato in uno scontro all'ultimo sangue con un altro vampiro, che stava decisamente avendo la meglio. L'arma dell'umano era abbandonata a terra, dove lui non poteva arrivare, e tutto ciò che Benny poteva vedere erano fugaci spicchi di un uomo bellissimo e disperato, annaspante.  
All'improvviso, tutto ciò che Benny desiderava dalla vita era di vedere quel bel viso senza che fosse offuscato dalla paura. Gli strappò il vampiro di dosso. La creatura si dimenava, tentava di morderlo sul collo e le spalle, ma ormai l'aveva inchiodato con le gambe, dove rimase intrappolato un attimo di troppo e un secondo dopo la sua testa rotolava via.  
Benny si rese conto che le sue zanne erano scese durante il combattimento, la ferocia aveva innescato l'istinto. Poco male. Che Winchester sapesse fin da subito con chi aveva a che fare.  
L'umano se ne stava ritto in piedi ad aspettare che l'attaccasse, le gambe ben salde a terra, i muscoli tesi, pronti a scattare, uno sguardo indomito che fiammeggiava negli occhi. E nonostante fosse coperto di sangue, era bello. Venticinque anni al massimo, pelle dorata, baciata dal sole, labbra carnose, lineamenti delicati e lunghe, lunghe ciglia ad adornare quegli occhi che stavano tra il verde e il giallo, come la giada. Verde chiaro e pagliuzze dorate e il cazzo di Benny era più interessato che mai. Per fortuna Winchester era troppo impegnato a controllare che non gli saltasse alla gola per notarlo.  
Benny si alzò lentamente, sorridendo mentre ritirava le zanne. Meglio non spaventare il bambino. Non troppo.  
"Allora… non mi ringrazi per averti salvato?"  
"Certo" alzò la sua arma "magari ti infilo questa su per il culo". Il ragazzo aveva carattere. Bene, gli sarebbe servito per sopravvivere lì.  
"Hai scelto uno strano modo per farti ammazzare, amico" disse, cominciando a camminare in circolo, subito imitato da Dean, che non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso. "Ho qualcosa che vorresti"  
Grazie al cielo il Purgatorio era silenzioso attorno a loro. Niente passi, niente urla, nessun rumore di denti che affondano nella carne. Se qualcosa li avesse attaccati ora sarebbe stato un problema, visto com'erano presi a scrutarsi a vicenda pur di non perdere una mossa dell'altro. La verità era che anche Benny si sentiva minacciato da Winchester. Un cacciatore della sua fama non era certo da sottovalutare. E poi era un bel vedere.  
"Sì?" replicò Winchester, scettico "Che cos'è?"  
Benny sogghignò "Una via d'uscita"  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere, sprezzante, ma a Benny non sfuggì il lampo di speranza che gl'illuminò gli occhi. "Anche un coso coi denti aguzzi come te sa che non c'è"  
Alzò il mento, proseguendo a camminare in circolo. "Soltanto per gli umani" chiarì, e Winchester sembrava interessato, ora, attento "Dio ha deciso in questo modo… o almeno, così si dice"  
Il viso di Dean s'inscurì di nuovo alla parola 'Dio'. "Balle"  
"Fa come vuoi" scavalcò uno dei cadaveri "forse sei diventato pessimista, o forse ti piace essere carne da macello per tutti i cretini nei dintorni"  
Sorrise ancora, mentre Winchester valutava le sue parole, le soppesava accuratamente.  
"Provamelo"  
"No, non funziona così. O ci stai o non ci stai"  
Il ragazzo fece il broncio, risultando adorabile senza neanche volerlo.  
"Così vorresti portarmi fuori dal Purgatorio soltanto per carineria?"  
Benny inclinò la testa "Più o meno" disse, con una smorfia che non lasciava spazio a dubbi.  
"Tu che ci guadagni?" chiese, immediatamente.  
"Voglio un passaggio" confessò, scandendo lentamente, curioso di vedere la reazione di Winchester. Questa non si fece attendere.  
"Cosa?" il ragazzo lo guardava come se fosse completamente pazzo, e sinceramente anche Benny aveva iniziato a dubitare della propria sanità mentale. Chiedere un passaggio dall'altro lato ad un umano, un cacciatore, un Winchester… non aveva nulla da perdere. E neanche l'umano, dato che era ancora qui, a parlare con una delle creature che era addestrato a cacciare.  
Se Dean avesse rifiutato l'avrebbe lasciato vivere. Sarebbe stato solo questione di tempo prima che qualcos'altro lo uccidesse.  
Con sua sorpresa, il pensiero gli diede una strana fitta al cuore. Lo stesso cuore che non batteva più da tempo ormai immemore.  
"Il portale è per gli umani, razza di genio, soltanto gli umani possono oltrepassarlo" pausa scenica, perché le sue parole potessero affondare in quella graziosa testolina "Io ti mostro la porta e tu conduci la mia anima dall'altra parte"  
Winchester sembrava molto divertito all'idea "Cerchi un treno per la mia anima?"  
"Certo… se la cosa ti interessa" si strinse nelle spalle con l'aria più innocente possibile.  
Passarono degli istanti, istanti lunghi quanto millenni. Stava per ricevere la sentenza che avrebbe determinato tutto. Tornare a vivere o rimanere in questo posto, abbandonato dallo stesso Dio da cui era stato creato.  
"Come faccio a sapere che non è una fregatura, come faccio a sapere che non finirò come il tuo amico?" domandò Dean, indicando il vampiro senza vita ai piedi di Benny.  
Naturalmente, il bambino aveva paura. Anche Benny diede una breve occhiata al cadavere.  
"Lui era mio amico" affatto "ora lo sei tu" concluse, allargando le braccia conciliante. "Prima regola del Purgatorio: non fidarti di nessuno"  
"Mi hai appena chiesto di fidarmi di te!" l'accusò il ragazzo, indispettito. Il vampiro annuì.  
"Visto? Inizi a capire allora"  
Per la prima volta vide Dean Winchester sorridere. Un piccolo, sconsolato sorriso, un lampo di denti perlacei, prima che gli venisse puntato contro un machete fatto in casa. Winchester si avvicinò.  
Il suo profumo divenne così forte che dovette chiudere occhi per un momento. Gli entrava nel naso, nelle orecchie, nella bocca, poteva quasi sentirlo strofinarsi contro di lui come una donna, seducente e sinuoso.  
"Però prima troviamo l'angelo"  
La frase bastò a distoglierlo da immagini decisamente erotiche, a sostituirle con frustrazione. La testolina del ragazzo, oltre ad essere graziosa, era anche incredibilmente dura. Come poteva pretendere che si portassero dietro un angelo? Già la sua presenza anomala attirava più creature del dovuto, un angelo sarebbe stato un invito a cena. Per non parlare dell'angelo che li aveva inghiottiti solo per rimandarli in questo buco fetente.  
"Mhh, tre è una folla, capo"  
"Be'," Winchester si accostò a lui, ora davvero, davvero vicino. Quasi troppo.  
"O ci stai, o non ci stai" disse, soddisfatto.  
Benny sorrise ampiamente. Sarebbe stato interessante. "Ci sto"  
Winchester gli porse la mano.  
"Affare fatto?"  
Stringendola nella sua, leggermente più grande, ne sentiva ogni callo, ogni rientranza, ogni microscopica cicatrice che ne increspava il palmo.  
"Affare fatto".


	2. Chapter 2

Non era difficile immaginare il disgusto che tutto questo avrebbe causato in Sam… in suo padre, in Bobby, nei tre uomini più importanti della sua vita. Li stava deludendo tutti in un unico, folle gesto.  
 _Cosa sono arrivato a fare per sopravvivere?_  
E dire che la sua vita non valeva molto nemmeno ai suoi occhi. Era sempre stata una sorta di oggetto, predisposta allo scambio, al ricatto, al commercio, al sacrificio. Uno strumento che coloro che amava potevano utilizzare a loro piacimento. Suo padre come un'arma, suo fratello come scudo e lo zio Bobby… lui era l'unico che non aveva mai voluto nulla da lui, che si era categoricamente rifiutato di usarlo a suo vantaggio. Ma Dean sapeva di essere nato per questo, e ora si chiedeva se qualcuno, una persona qualsiasi avrebbe mai approvato, o almeno compreso ciò che stava facendo.  
All'inizio era convinto che si trattasse di uno dei suoi istinti più radicati, una delle sue impostazioni predefinite: tornare da Sam, perché Sam, in un modo o nell'altro, nel bene e nel male, avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno di lui. E viceversa. Anche se questo significava che il suo fratellino attirava guai come la luce attira le falene, voleva anche dire che Dean avrebbe avuto uno scopo, un posto dove tornare, una pista da battere, un obbiettivo da perseguire, qualcuno da amare, qualcuno che lo amava. Che non sarebbe stato solo, perché Sam era l'ultimo superstite dei Winchester, oltre a lui.  
Poi la situazione era cambiata. Non radicalmente, ma piuttosto un'inevitabile, lenta metamorfosi generata dal Purgatorio, perché il Purgatorio, innegabilmente, faceva questo. Ti metteva nella situazione di rivelare chi eri veramente. Preda o predatore. Alleato o rivale. Pedina o stratega. Sopravvissuto o giocattolo masticabile. Dopo soltanto due settimane, due? tre? otto?, la tua visione del mondo, delle tue priorità, era trasfigurata e ti ritrovavi a compiere azioni che prima ritenevi immorali, oscene. Dean francamente non aveva idea se un mostro potesse redimersi, non se l'era mai domandato. Come non si era domandato dove finissero gli stronzi quando li uccideva. Ora, mentre se li vedeva venire addosso, finalmente lo sapeva, e sapeva anche che se non si trattava di conversione, almeno un piccolo esame di coscienza erano anche loro costretti a farselo, quelli che erano ancora in grado di farselo, almeno. Gli altri, come i Wendigo, che erano stati umani ma che attraverso il consumo di carne umana avevano perso l'anima ed erano diventati ciò che erano, rimanevano tali. Se non peggio. Qui non dovevano nascondersi, nessuno si premurava di mentire su ciò che era. I djin, gli shtriga, le sirene, le bashee, i goul, i vetala camminavano liberamente perché questa terra apparteneva loro. A loro, ad altri, e ai _vampiri.  
_ Dean guardò Benny. Benny Lafitte. Era la prima volta che aveva il tempo di osservare una creatura, di studiarne le caratteristiche, di catalogarne le movenze, di ammirarne le sembianze. Sì, ammirare. C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel cervello di Dean. Fino ad allora i mostri erano stati abominevoli, sotto ogni aspetto. Ora si ritrovava addirittura a pensare che uno di loro fosse _attraente._ Affascinante.  
A sua difesa poteva solo dire che in Purgatorio, dove ogni colore era sbiadito, compreso nella gamma dei grigi, dei verdi e dei marroni, un paio di occhi azzurri come quelli del suo nuovo alleato scintillavano come acqua cristallina e che quindi erano belli. Piccoli, lucenti, occhi pacati. Non come quelli di Cas, anche se l'azzurro era quasi uguale. Quelli dell'angelo erano solidi, ed insofferenti e curiosi allo stesso tempo. Non emanavano la stessa sicurezza, la stessa consapevolezza di sé.  
Per il resto, però, non c'erano scuse. Non poteva giustificare il perché trovasse le spalle del vampiro virili nel più piacevole dei modi, le grandi mani accattivanti, la barba incolta estremamente sexy.  
"Vuoi una foto, fratello?" e quella voce, roca, ruvida, ma gentile col suo accento meridionale, serico. Dean si sentì avvampare.  
"Io non sono tuo fratello" ribatté, ma suonò così irritante che si diede fastidio da solo.  
"Scusami, capo" Benny gli sorrise "Non volevo offenderti"  
Si limitò a grugnire, imbarazzato. Il vampiro era fin troppo attento nei suoi confronti: hai fame?, sei stanco?, stai bene?, ricorrevano ogni paio d'ore, fin quando non era scoppiato, il giorno prima:

"Maledizione, non sono fatto di porcellana! Sei per caso diventato mia moglie senza che me n'accorgessi?!" gli aveva gridato contro, spingendolo malamente contro un albero.  
Benny non si era arrabbiato, anzi. Si era limitato a strizzare gli occhi e stringere i denti così forte che Dean era quasi riuscito a sentirli macinare l'uno contro l'altro. "Che ti prende?" era sbottato, interdetto.  
Gli occhi limpidi del vampiro si erano posati sulla sua gola, proprio dove il cuore martellava e il sangue fluiva con più vigore. Il cacciatore aveva mollato la presa sulle sue spalle, come scottato dal contatto.  
Benny aveva inghiottito fittamente, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Perdonami, capo"  
Dean aveva scosso la testa, ricolmo di timore e senso di colpa. "No, scusami tu"

Erano accampati in una specie di buco nel terreno, le teste coperte dal tronco mastodontico di un albero caduto. La terra era bagnata e non era nemmeno vicino ad essere confortevole, ma Benny aveva insistito. "Sei stanco, capo" si ostinava a ripetere, così Dean aveva finito per cedere, brontolando per tutto il tempo.  
"Non ho comunque intenzione di dormire, lo sai, vero?" erano seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, le gambe stese di fronte a loro. Dean aveva reclinato la testa indietro, poggiandola sulla parete della loro grotta di fortuna e chiudendo gli occhi. "Con tutto il rispetto, amico, ma non mi fido a dormire con le zanne di un succhiasangue a tre centimetri dal mio collo"  
Lo sguardo di Benny bruciava sul lato del viso come uno schiaffo.  
"E' legittimo, capo. Ma non credo resisterai a lungo: sono tre giorni che camminiamo, fermandoci per pochi minuti e ammazzando merda. Anche se il Purgatorio attutisce le tue necessità sei sempre un essere umano"  
Dean non rispose se non con una smorfia inacidita.  
"Dean, avrei potuto ucciderti in qualsiasi momento. _Potrei_ ucciderti in qualsiasi momento. Mi dai le spalle tutto il tempo, quanto pensi sia difficile per uno come me prosciugarti prima che tu te ne possa accorgere?" Benny sospirò "Mi servi, ricordi? Sei il mio lasciapassare per il piano di sopra, perciò voglio che tu sopravviva, e nelle migliori condizioni possibile"  
Il suo discorso fu accolto dal secondo grugnito della giornata. Il vampiro roteò gli occhi, anche se il cacciatore non poteva vederlo.  
 _Cocciuto ragazzino. Adesso, oltre a scovare l'angelo vuole anche privarsi del sonno.  
_ "D'accordo, se proprio ti sei impuntato vorrà dire che ti aiuterò a stare sveglio"  
Dean aprì un solo occhio di giada, in attesa.  
"Quanti anni hai?"  
Ridacchiò, richiudendo l'occhio. "Dovrei essere io a farti questa domanda"  
"Dato che non l'hai fatto" Benny alzò le spalle, urtando leggermente la sua. Il suo stomaco si aggrovigliò in un nodo stretto che gli toglieva il respiro.  
"Ho trentadue anni" sussurrò, come se ci fossero stati altri a poterlo sentire.  
Benny tenne la bocca chiusa per un minuto buono, prima di esplodere. "Nah, fratello, è impossibile" Dean gli scoccò un'occhiata di sfida, raddrizzando le spalle. Il vampiro era genuinamente sorpreso "Trentadue? Davvero? Ne dimostri a malapena una ventina"  
"Non è vero" Dean non era compiaciuto. Neanche lontanamente. "E tu? Quanti anni hai?"  
Entrambi si sentivano improvvisamente timidi.  
"Sono stato trasformato quando aveva quarantun anni. Era il 1827, se non sbaglio. Lavoravo come marinaio, ma mai sotto lo stesso capitano. Era stato così dal mio tredicesimo compleanno, quando mio padre mi portò con lui, per imparare il mestiere, a bordo della Long Spear. Ho circumnavigato le Americhe più volte, con mio padre, e dopo la sua morte mi sono spinto più in là, in Europa, nelle Indie, in Oceania, prima sulla Bearded Siren, poi sul Atlantic's Lighning, dopo ancora sulla Black Otter… ma è stato sull'American Pride che accadde"  
Non sapeva perché Benny gli stesse dicendo tutto questo. Aveva l'aspetto di chi sta raccontando per la prima volta una storia che fa male raccontare. I suoi occhi azzurri rilucevano, pieni di dolore viscerale, come se facesse potesse ancora provare quella sensazione, quello spasimo di sofferenza.  
"Eravamo in mezzo al niente, c'erano solo il cielo sgombro e il mare, una distesa d'olio, placido dopo una tempesta che c'aveva fatti dannare per due giorni interi. Noi eravamo sfiniti, la nave era mezza distrutta… eravamo un bersaglio facile. Ci piombarono addosso come avvoltoi. Pirati, ma forti, veloci, astuti, spietati. Fecero a pezzi i miei compagni, li lacerarono a metà come si fa con un pezzo di carta stagna. Poi bevevano dal corpo, in due, anche tre, prima di passare al successivo. Quando arrivarono a me ero pronto ad accettare il mio destino e loro ad indossarne le vesti. Ma venne anche il Vecchio"  
Si interruppe, corrucciato, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Dean non voleva forzarlo, davvero, ma era così dannatamente curioso. Non aveva mai ascoltato la storia di una delle creature che cacciava… in qualche modo, negli anni, si era convinto che erano sempre stati così. Degli animali.  
"Il tuo Creatore?"  
"Sì" Benny abbassò il capo, vergognandosi "mi chiese se volevo vivere, e per quanto fossi pronto, e lo ero, fratello… non voleva dire che volessi farla finita. Così dissi sì, e il Vecchio mi trasformò. Imparai subito quanto fosse suadente, carismatico, pieno di denaro e potere. Dopo poco tempo ero già il suo cucciolo preferito, lo adoravo come un Dio, lo amavo come un padre. La mia nuova esistenza era ricolma di un vigore che non avevo mai sperimentato, piena di ebbrezza, di sballo, come sotto l'effetto dell'oppio. Almeno fino a quando non bevvi una persona. Per i primi mesi della mia nuova forma avevo bevuto solo sangue prelevato dai corpi e poi conservato"  
"Ma venne un'altra nave, più grande di com'era la mia, con più persone dentro. Si chiamava la Fecundidade, un gigantesco piroscafo rosso bianco e blu. Mi ricordo tutte le navi che ho affondato, una per una. Assalimmo la Fecundidade. Tagliammo la gola ai passeggeri, gente povera che stava venendo in America a cercare una vita migliore, gente ricca che ci veniva per le scarpe, i vestiti ed il cinema, senza distinzioni. Erano solo cibo. Ma non appena il loro sangue mi arrivò alla pancia, bollente, saziante… sapevo, nel profondo, che non avrei più potuto vivere con me stesso credendo di essere uno dei buoni. Il Vecchio era passato da Dio benigno e caritatevole alla causa per cui sono un assassino. Se non avessi incontrato lui, se non mi fossi unito ad un nido, non credo che avrei mai fatto del male a nessuno. O forse sì, per poi farmi trovare da un cacciatore come te perché mi decapitasse. Sapevo di non meritare il dono della vita, ma ero legato a doppio filo all'essere che mi aveva creato. Un filo che è stato spezzato quando sono morto"  
Il silenzio calò come una coperta, una sottile coltre di nebbia fredda che li sollevò per qualche momento dal tormento dell'afa e del calore costanti, li sanò con dita gelide, li cullò tanto a lungo che per poco Dean non cedette alla stanchezza. Ma la domanda continuava a ronzargli in testa, impedendogli di cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
"Cosa farai quando sarai sulla terra? Ucciderai? Ruberai le sacche delle donazioni dall'ospedale? Berrai il sangue del mercato nero? Quello degli _animali_?"  
Benny alzò la testa per soddisfare il suo sguardo. Sorrise mestamente. "Non lo so, fratello. So per certo che non mi metterò a sgozzare le persone per poi dissanguarle. Troverò una soluzione, immagino" rifletté un secondo, poi scosse la testa "Adesso non è il momento di discuterne. Non è il momento di discutere di nulla. Hai bisogno di dormire, fratello"  
"Non ci riuscirò" obbiettò il cacciatore, anche se sentiva già gli occhi che si chiudevano.  
"Provaci, fratello. Non costa nulla"  
Fu l'ultima cosa che Dean sentì prima che le sue palpebre calassero come un sipario sul grigiore del Purgatorio.

"Dean!"  
"Sammy?"  
Una versione molto più giovane del suo fratellino gli si catapultò tra le braccia, stringendolo e affondando il viso nella sua giacca di pelle. Automaticamente, circondò Sam in un abbraccio protettivo. Passò le mani attraverso quella chioma ribelle ma non fece che peggiorare la situazione. "Hai bisogno di un taglio di capelli, ragazzina"  
Sam non lo lasciò andare, le parole smorzate contro il tessuto "Ci sei mancato, Dean. Ti voglio bene"  
"Anch'io ti voglio bene, Sammy" disse "Dov'è papà?"  
Sam fece una faccia strana, sciogliendo l'abbraccio ma continuando a tenerlo per mano. "Cosa dici, Dean? Il papà è morto"  
Dean si pentì immediatamente di aver parlato. "Hai ragione, Sammy, mi dispiace"  
"Non importa" un sorriso tutto fossette "sei ancora confuso, va bene così"  
"Confuso?"  
"Per l'incidente" Lisa fece irruzione nella stanza. Ecco dov'era, nella camera da letto che lui e Lisa avevano condiviso mentre convivevano assieme. Si sistemò meglio contro i cuscini morbidi, crogiolandosi nella sensazione delle lenzuola pulite e profumate che gli carezzavano le gambe… nude? "Sei stato fuori gioco per un bel po', quasi un giorno intero. Ci stavamo preoccupando. Ho anche chiamato il dottor Parker perché ti venisse a visitare"  
Si chinò su di lui e gli diede un rapido bacio sulla bocca. Dean arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie, imbarazzato dalla propria nudità, celata a sua fratello e alla sua ragazza solo da un lenzuolo finissimo. Ma Sammy non c'era più.  
"Dov'è Sam?"  
"Cosa stai facendo, Dean?" di colpo Lisa era triste, gli occhi lucidi che gli avevano sempre fatto stringere il cuore. Ma il tono, il timbro della sua voce erano quelli di Alistair. Di colpo la stanza gli parve gelida. "Il mio dolce, dolce Dean che scorrazza come un cagnolino bisognoso d'affetto alla ricerca dell'attenzione di un vampiro? Oh, così carino"  
Dean provò ad alzarsi dal letto, ma venne costretto _giù_ da una pressione che minacciava di spaccargli il torace. Lisa gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle, proprio sopra il tatuaggio anti-possessione demoniaca. "Ti amavo, sai? Mi sei piaciuto fin dalla prima volta in cui hai bussato alla mia porta, accanto al tuo paparino. Ammetto di aver fatto un pensiero o due anche su di lui, ma, oh, tu sei stato una rivelazione. Quello che sai fare con le mani, con la lingua, con il tuo cazzo" e con questo glielo prese in mano, spremendoglielo dolorosamente "era quello che mi piaceva di più. Poi, quando sei tornato da me, da Ben… ho imparato ad apprezzare le tue altre abilità. Ma c'era qualcosa a cui proprio non riuscivo a pensare senza che mi venisse il vomito. Puoi indovinare cosa, Dean?"  
Quando non ricevette alcuna risposta storse il polso, strizzandogli ancora la virilità tra le dita ossute.  
"Il tuo essere cacciatore, violento, assassino. Il modo in cui la caccia ti piaceva, e tutto il sangue versato che ti era penetrato nelle ossa e che ti rende disgustoso quanto le bestie che ammazzi!" sogghignò "Mi sono ritrovata a dovermi prendere cura di un giocattolo rotto, pericoloso, una bomba ad orologeria che aspettava solo di esplodere e di distruggere la mia vita"  
Gli poggiò le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Sei un abominio Dean" ora era veramente la voce di Alistair "Sei il mio abominio, il mio bambino, il mio giocattolo. Ti ho assemblato io, Dean. Ricordatelo. Distruggerai tutto quello che ti azzarderai a toccare. Anche il povero Sammy"  
"Stai bene, fratello?"

Dean si svegliò con un sussulto e un grido strozzato. Gli ci volle un po' per mettere a fuoco Benny con gli occhi così velati di… lacrime? Lacrime. Che gli bagnavano le guance ustionandole e ustionando anche il suo orgoglio. Non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare, rannicchiato tremante su sé stesso, piccoli vagiti pietosi che gli sfuggivano dalla bocca senza il permesso. La sola cosa che gli impediva di franare definitivamente a terra era la mano di Benny, grande, pesante, solida, _rassicurante._ Un po' come quella di Sam, ma meno affusolata. Dio, come gli mancava Sam.  
"Va tutto bene, fratello. Sei al sicuro" e Dean, che voleva credere che fosse vero con tutto sé stesso ma non poteva, prese a scuotere la testa compulsivamente. Benny non demorse, lo agguantò più saldamente e lo strattonò finché non erano faccia a faccia "Uscirai da qui, mi hai sentito? Questo non è il tuo posto, farà di tutto vomitarti fuori. Presto tornerai a casa, da chi ti aspetta. D'accordo?"  
Lentamente il dolore scemò, lasciando il posto ad una stanchezza schiacciante. L'umano si sentiva formicolare dalla punta delle dita delle mani alla punta di quelle dei piedi, ormai inerme tra le braccia del vampiro.  
 _Ora potrebbe mordermi,_ pensò, _ora potrebbe baciarmi._ Inconsciamente si avvicinò per favorire l'azione.  
Benny si leccò le labbra "Va a dormire, capo"  
"Ma…"  
"No. E' ancora notte. Abbiamo tempo"  
Che enorme, bellissima bugia.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny lo capiva, il motivo per cui Dean si rifiutava di guardarlo, di parlargli. La compagnia del cacciatore un po' gli mancava, ad essere sinceri: forse il ragazzo non era esattamente un chiacchierone, ma era senza dubbio un buon conversatore, all'occorrenza, brillante, sagace, sfacciato, tutte qualità che il vampiro trovava desiderabili, soprattutto se abbinate a quel bel faccino. Ma quel faccino non risultava più tanto bello senza QUELLA luce ad illuminarne le caratteristiche. Dean poteva rimanere mozzafiato come sempre, ma così contrito, con tanto risentimento nello sguardo non era la stessa cosa. Restava solo un bel faccino. Qualcosa che per strada si vede spesso.  
Benny non lo biasimava, però. Era incappato in un momento intimo, sacro. Era stato come irrompere nella stanza mentre Dean si masturbava: incantevole e sacrilego, ciò che a nessuno è dato vedere senza l'esplicito permesso. La vista del cacciatore, l'uomo che ormai conosceva come combattente feroce, infallibile, d'improvviso così vulnerabile ed esposto l'aveva ammaliato e distrutto al tempo stesso. Da una parte c'era il dono, la fortuna incomparabile di assistere ad un momento privato, riservato a pochi, forse a nessuno. Dall'altro c'era il sentimento a lungo dimenticato di struggimento, quello che Benny sapeva avrebbe avuto fine solo se avesse finalmente potuto prendere l'umano tra le braccia e spogliarlo del suo dolore, levandoglielo come i vestiti, lentamente, metodicamente. Tralasciando il fatto che Dean mai e poi mai gli avrebbe permesso di farlo. Anche se non fosse stato un bastardo orgoglioso, caparbio, ostinato non avrebbe comunque smesso di essere un uomo. Gli uomini non piangono. Gli uomini guardano film western, giocano a biliardo, bevono fino a vedere il fondo del bicchiere, sbavano dietro alle ragazze. Gli uomini non piangono. Quindi era evidente che Dean si vergognava. Stringeva le labbra in una linea sottile e le mani in pugni volti a far male. Tra loro la tensione palpitava, pulsava, increspava l'aria come fanno i fulmini prima di abbattersi al suolo. Benny avrebbe voluto alleggerire l'atmosfera, sdrammatizzare l'accaduto, l'avrebbe voluto davvero. Ma Dean, onestamente, stava facendo tutto da solo.  
"D'accordo" abbaiò, conficcando il suo machete nel terreno "Puoi dirlo. Puoi dirmi che sono debole"  
"Dean..."  
"Forza" il ragazzo rise, glaciale "Puoi dirlo. Lo so già"  
Benny gli si avvicinò lentamente, solo per il piacere di sentire il calore della sua pelle a qualche passo di distanza.  
"Tu non sei debole, fratello. Un umano che sopravvive in Purgatorio per più di un quarto d'ora non è debole. Un uomo che impedisce l'Apocalisse non è debole. Sì, la gente parla. So cos'hai fatto, so cosa fai. Nessuno ha più diritto di te di avere degli incubi"  
Dean sbuffò, distogliendo per l'ennesima volta lo sguardo.  
"Guardami, capo" quando fu accontentato, proseguì, con voce morbida "Mi dispiace per la tua ragazza. Lisa"  
Il cacciatore arricciò le labbra in una smorfia infelice. "Suppongo che ciò significhi che la mia abitudine di parlare nel sonno persiste"  
"Sì"  
Dean tornò ad impugnare il suo machete, sfilandolo dal suo fodero di terra. Inclinò la lama in modo che la luce pallida del Purgatorio vi creasse il suo gioco di prestigio. "Era la donna più dolce del mondo"  
Benny non faticava a crederlo. "È morta?"  
Winchester scosse minuziosamente la testa. "No. Semplicemente, ho impedito che la mia vita danneggiasse irreparabilmente la sua: ho chiesto a Castiel di cancellare ogni ricordo di me dalla sua mente e da quella di suo figlio. Ora non sanno nemmeno che io esisto" il vampiro era atterrito, incredulo "Un cacciatore non si può permettere di avere relazioni, Benny. Il suo unico compito, il suo unico diritto è quello di continuare a cacciare finché non muore. Trovare una donna, sistemarsi con lei... equivale a condannarla"  
Benny inclinò la testa, studiandolo incuriosito. "L'amavi?"  
Dean sbattè le palpebre, perplesso, preso alla sprovvista. Alzò le spalle. "Sì... voglio dire, no. Forse" ci pensò ancora per qualche istante "È complicato. Intendo dire, lei era incredibile, davvero. Comprensiva, amorevole, e tutto quello che ci va dietro. Ma se devo essere onesto con me stesso, niente di tutto questo aveva a che fare con me. Lei non sarebbe mai stata... buona come lo siamo io e Sam, la fuori. Non avrebbe mai potuto fare la vita che faccio io. Non condividevo nulla di mio con lei. Stare con lei è stato come addormentarsi per un lungo anno, consapevole di star facendo un sogno bellissimo da cui non ti vuoi svegliare e sapendo anche che dovrai farlo. Che il passato presto busserà alla porta reclamando ciò che è suo con tanto di interessi... quindi, sì, credo che l'amassi per com'era, purché non la immaginassi nella vita reale, perché allora non sarebbe stata abbastanza e-" il cacciatore s'interruppe bruscamente, fissando un punto accanto alla sua testa.  
"Quanti?" chiese Benny, estraendo la sua accetta dal fodero della giacca.  
"Otto. Licantropi" Dean sorrise, veramente questa volta, ferocemente. Come chi torna ad essere sé stesso "Mi concedi questo ballo, Lafitte?"  
Il vampiro rise a sua volta, poi ruotò su sé stesso, un passo avanti e piantò l'accetta nel cranio del primo licantropo, che si aprì a metà come una noce di cocco. Lasciò il secondo al suo partner, occupandosi invece del terzo, che qualche momento dopo non era che un involucro morto con la pancia squarciata. Ma le belve erano tante, anche per lui. Mentre ne abbatteva un'altra le cui fauci si erano serrate a qualche centimetro dal suo braccio, una quarta riuscì a mordergli il polpaccio. E faceva MALE, cazzo. Era come vampata crepitante intento a mangiargli la carne.  
Poi la morsa si schiuse in un uggiolio pietoso e la sua gamba venne ricoperta di sangue non suo. Dean continuava a sorridere vittoriosamente, perché aveva prevalso, perché aveva dimostrato. Anche mentre tornava a lottare, Benny comprese da cos'era composta la luce abbagliante che Dean Winchester emanava: rabbia, ira animalesca e gioiosa al tempo stesso, violenza esercitata e ricevuta, l'amore per la vita, quella combattuta, guadagnata e spesa, la voglia di essere sempre migliore agli occhi degli altri. Non c'era alcun dubbio che sarebbe morto troppo presto. Perché era questo che gli spettava, questo che voleva. Vivere al massimo. Esistere nel vero senso della parola. A guardarlo ricoperto di materiale organico, fango, e Dio solo sa cos'altro mentre mulinava una lama affilata, sembrava felice. Si sa che le fiamme più maestose, quelle che ardono con più intensità scemano più in fretta delle altre.  
In men che non si dica erano l'uno di fronte all'altro, a squadrarsi circondati dalla morte, ansimanti, uno con lo sguardo che diceva "Ecco, questo è quello che sono", l'altro così ammirato che non c'era spazio per nient'altro. Benny ghignò, tentando di soffocare il desiderio sempre più bruciante di agguantare il cacciatore per la nuca e di divorargli la bocca.  
"Tu, fratello... tu sei tutt'altro che debole" gli occhi gli caddero sulla sua clavicola destra ed ecco il motivo per cui l'odore di Dean era d'un tratto tanto persistente da fargli girare la testa "Stai sanguinando come un maiale sgozzato" disse a denti stretti, girando la testa dall'altra parte.  
"Ho avuto di peggio" scherzò il ragazzo, poi dovette rendersi conto di cosa dovesse significare per lui, perché impallidì di botto "Oddio, scusa" borbottò, cercando subito di fermare l'emorragia premendo sopra la ferita l'orlo della camicia.  
I minuti passavano e si faceva sempre più cereo, sempre più frustrato quando il sangue rifiutava di fermarsi, gli occhi di giada infiammati dal terrore.  
Questo era triste. Gli scavò un buco nel petto più profondo di quelli lasciati dai denti del licantropo. "Non avere paura di me. Per favore. Non voglio farti male. Non ti farò mai male"  
Dean stabilì in fretta la veridicità delle sue parole. Voltò il capo in modo che il graffio sulla clavicola destre fosse in bella mostra. "Non vuoi bermi?" chiese, ma piano, tanto che Benny stentò a sentirlo. Non sarebbe dovuto risultare così sexy. Nulla in quella situazione avrebbe dovuto suscitarlo, non il profumo afrodisiaco di Dean che gl'invadeva la testa, non la facilità, la fiducia con cui si stava offrendo per essere consumato, prosciugato.  
"Sì" sussurrò reverenziale Benny, allungando la mano. Le sue dita tozze ripercorsero la linea elegante del collo dell'uomo, lì dove tuonava l'impulso del cuore, ora più veloce che mai. Intinse la punta dell'indice proprio lì dove più delizia cremisi si era accumulata, abbastanza lontano dallo squarcio per non provocare nessun danno. Dean tremava, quasi vibrava sotto il suo tocco, prendendo brevi respiri affannosi.  
Il vampiro lasciò ricadere il braccio contro il busto.  
"Vediamo di rattopparti" disse, abbastanza forte da riscuoterli dal loro stato di trance. Dean sobbalzò e coprì il taglio con la mano, le guance di nuovo rosse, questa volta di pudore.  
"Ho bisogno di lavarmi" mugugnò, gli diede le spalle e s'incamminò verso il punto dove proveniva il gorgogliare del fiume.

Scelse una sorta di spiaggetta di ghiaia e melma viscosa, parzialmente riparata dai rami di un albero che si chinava verso l'acqua fino a costituire un arco perfetto, una cupola di foglie che offriva una discreta copertura.  
Senza nemmeno controllare se Dean stesse facendo lo stesso, Benny rimosse il cappotto. Poi, senza fretta, sganciò le bretelle che reggevano i pantaloni, e fu allora che il cacciatore trattenne il respiro. Sbirciando al di sopra della spalla, il vampiro rimosse la maglietta di lino, poi fece scivolare i tre bottoni che gli chiudevano le brache e lasciò che queste ultime andassero ad accartocciarsi a terra. L'obbiettivo era di generare una situazione di scompenso, dove lui fosse in netto svantaggio e Dean libero di fare ciò che voleva, che avesse il controllo proprio come piaceva a lui. A meno che non stesse sbagliando ad interpretare le cose, e sbagliando _di grosso_ , Benny era abbastanza sicuro che l'attrazione che provava nei confronti di Winchester fosse ricambiata. Non gli erano sfuggite le occhiate fugaci, i brividi, i rossori quando credeva di essere stato colto sul fatto, e dopo il suo comportamento al termine dello scontro, dopo quel "Non vuoi bermi?" quasi speranzoso, Benny non credeva di potercela fare ad aspettare ancora. Perciò voleva dare a Winchester quest'occasione, voleva che anche lui potesse constatare quanto questo fosse _giusto_.  
Dei ramoscelli alle sue spalle cigolarono, si piegarono e infine si spezzarono mentre il calore di qualcosa di vivo si faceva vicino, gli sfiorava la schiena, e assieme ad esso il profumo tornava a farsi penetrante. Il vampiro strinse i denti per non lasciar fuoriuscire le zanne. Merda, questo non l'aveva previsto, non c'aveva pensato. Quell'odore sarebbe stato su di lui, realmente _contro_ di lui, dentro le sua bocca, vicino alla sua bocca.  
Dean gli stava di fronte, adesso, lo guardava con aria quasi timida, totalmente contrapposta all'incendio che lo dominava nella caccia. Questo era attesa, incertezza, indecisione, paura. Magari il ragazzo non aveva mai visto un altro uomo nudo, prima di quel momento. Diavolo, magari non l'aveva neanche mai baciato, un uomo, e lui lo stava forzando. Forse... il suo flusso di pensieri venne fermato da un paio di labbra sulle sue. Morbide. Piene. Esitanti. Prima che potesse trovare per loro altri aggettivi, Dean si era allontano d'un passo, evidentemente alla ricerca di approvazione, della sicurezza di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Con un sospiro esasperato Benny gli cinse delicatamente il viso, il palmo della mano che ne inghiottiva quasi metà, e catturò la sua bocca in un nuovo bacio, casto come il primo, ma più sicuro, più duraturo nel tempo. Dean teneva gli occhi chiusi, la bocca duttile sotto la sua, perciò stava godendo del bacio tanto quanto lui. Il vampiro fece scorrere la punta della lingua sul labbro inferiore del ragazzo, così carnoso e soffice che non resistette alla tentazione di morderlo gentilmente. Dean sussultò, schiuse le labbra, e se il fuoco aveva un sapore, era il sapore della bocca di Dean Winchester.  
Si separarono parecchio tempo più tardi con uno sciocco provocato dalle loro labbra ormai lucide di saliva. Il cacciatore aveva lo sguardo annebbiato, stordito, le palpebre dilatate. Inavvertitamente spinse il vampiro indietro, facendolo arretrare di qualche centimetro, poi sorrise, caldo e appagato. Benny si meravigliò dell'assenza di esitazione che ebbe nello spogliarsi. Stivali, calzini, camicia e ben due paia di maglie erano scomparse, lasciandogli come unico rivale i blue jeans. Quando riuscì a slacciarsi la patta li levò assieme alle mutande, gettandoli ai suoi piedi con noncuranza, e fu nudo.  
Glorioso.  
Dean non era neanche lontanamente piccolo nel suo metro e ottanta abbondante, eppure aveva la struttura ossea di un nuotatore: spalle larghe, vita e fianchi fini. Nonostante i muscoli evidentemente sviluppati risultava snello, slanciato sulle sue belle gambe lunghe e forti. Probabilmente a farlo apparire più minuto era l'innegabile differenza di stazza che regnava tra loro: dove Dean era potenza magra e agile Benny era forza brutale, scabrosa. Se la bellezza del cacciatore era quasi femminea, cosce accoglienti e lentiggini solitarie sparse un po' ovunque, il vampiro possedeva un incontestabile fascino virile con i suoi muscoli gonfi, il tronco solido, la pelle dura.  
Dean poteva percepire la propria virilità addensarsi tra le gambe. Lasciò che il suo partner lo raccogliesse tra le braccia e insieme camminarono a ritroso finché l'acqua bruna del fiume non abbracciò la loro nudità. Non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo, baciarlo, ogni volta che la sua bocca lo lasciava la sua affamava fino a quando non veniva saziata dall'ennesimo contatto bagnato. Gli piaceva il modo in cui Benny lo baciava: lui lo divorava, riscuoteva il premio, saccheggiava, conquistava, _lo voleva_. Come per rovinarlo per chiunque altro. Era l'esatto contrario di baciare una donna. Questo era cacciare. Le mani del vampiro si chiusero sul suo sedere, accarezzarono, strinsero, massaggiarono con cura la carne lì, che fino ad allora non aveva mai ricevuto particolare attenzione. Dean gemette. O più correttamente, guaì. Seppe solo che la sua esistenza si era improvvisamente trasformata in un vortice di tocchi massicci ed ossequiosi e al piacere che gli procuravano. Alla cieca anche lui passava le mani sul corpo premuto contro al suo, incappando in conche, rientranze, curve sode che sapeva dovevano corrispondere alle sue ma che gli apparivano come aliene, magnifiche.  
Benny, dal canto suo, era stregato. Aveva appena scoperto ciò che voleva fare della sua vita, come spendere ogni istante perché valesse davvero qualcosa. Vedere Dean ridotto così, ad pasticcio gemente, boccheggiante e totalmente inconsapevole di qualcosa che non fosse la beatitudine che stava provando non aveva prezzo. Il cacciatore era di sicuro stato, fino ad ora, quel tipo di amante il cui unico scopo è l'appagamento del partner. Be', aveva appena stabilito che la cosa doveva cambiare. Queste erano di sicuro le disinibite condizioni in cui preferiva vedere il maggiore dei Winchester.  
Finì tutto troppo in fretta per i suoi gusti, ma dopo infiniti mugolii e un paio di suppliche, aveva deciso di avere pietà del bambino che si contorceva tra le sue braccia. Avvolse saldamente la mano attorno al suo cazzo, lo accarezzò una sola volta prestando attenzione a strofinarne accuratamente la testa sensibile e il gioco era fatto. Dean s'impietrì per il tempo di un battito di ciglia e poi scosse, tutti i muscoli contratti e agonizzanti per il rilascio. Benny inghiottì il suo grido come se fosse stato il corpo di Cristo.  
Non era il caso di attirare ospiti indesiderati.  
Man mano che Dean si rilassava, riaccendendo il cervello andato in corto circuito, si accorse che qualcosa di rigido premeva contro la sua coscia. Si allungò per ricambiare il favore, ma fu catturato per il polso. Incontrò gli occhi lucenti di Benny, che scosse la testa, divertito.  
"No, cher. Non è il momento" il cacciatore aggrottò la fronte, ma fu bellamente ignorato "Adesso usciamo di qui, direi che siamo puliti"  
Mentre si trascinavano a riva, Dean non poté far altro che annuire docilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f47b1c15b5d853f321ec0d4fcefb8e8"Dean faceva paura. Più si avvicinavano all'angelo più lui si calava nel ruolo di aguzzino, e anche se era innegabile che fosse uno di quelli in cui appariva più a suo agio, era altrettanto palese il modo in cui soffocava ogni sua altra caratteristica. Durante il giorno baci che condividevano si facevano sempre più rarefatti, colpevoli, le battute meno sagaci e più affettate, i sorrisi freddi e i tocchi ruvidi. Il ragazzo era splendido quando cacciava, aggraziato, agile, leggiadro, ma quando torturava rimaneva solo la violenza, senza nessuna censura. Il suo viso si apriva in un ghigno apatico, si spaccava a metà e faceva paura perché sembrava quasi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dov'è l'angelo?" chiese per l'ennesima volta, premendo il coltello di piatto sulla pelle rugosa della creatura prescelta di questa caccia. Benny non sapeva nemmeno di cosa si trattasse, ma assomigliava ad un brutto incrocio tra un rougarou e un sasso veramente orrendo. Ogni volta che parlava dalla bocca usciva un fetore che gli dava il voltastomaco. Non capiva come Dean riuscisse a non style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Probabilmente era troppo preso da quello che stava facendo. All'inizio Benny era convinto che l'interrogatorio sarebbe stato infruttuoso: il cacciatore aveva torturato e ucciso di fronte alla creatura due dei suoi simile, e la reazione era stata il vuoto più totale. Poi era passato a scavargli la pelle con la lama, andando in profondità e spillando una sostanza giallognola semiliquida, ma ancora nulla oltre a qualche mugolio di dolore. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lascia perdere, capo" aveva detto il vampiro, guadagnandosi lo sguardo più severo di Dean, che gli aveva puntato l'arma contro, com'era solito a fare quando si sentiva minacciato o sull'orlo di un'esplosione di style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dobbiamo trovare Castiel" aveva detto, ma sembrava molto, molto lontano, come se il vero Dean, sepolto da qualche parte sotto tutta quella crudeltà, si stesse ritraendo alle sue stesse azioni. La creatura aveva cercato di approfittare della loro distrazione per sgattaiolare via, ma Dean l'aveva visto con la coda dell'occhio e voltandosi, fulmineo come sempre, gli aveva sferrato un calcio alla gamba, che si era spezzata con il rumore uno sparo. A quel punto l'essere era erotto di un barrito che era riecheggiato in tutta la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bene bene" aveva sorriso l'uomo "Cosa abbiamo qui?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Da allora aveva proceduto a spezzargli tutte le ossa, una ad una, prima quelle delle dita dei piedi, poi le caviglie, le tibie, le ginocchia, le costole, con precisione quasi chirurgica. Benny era rimasto immobile, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quel macabro spettacolo e non volendo nient'altro. La creatura era ormai incapace di restare in piedi, le gambe ridotte ad un ammasso informe, così era scivolata fino a insaccarsi su sé stessa contro le radici dell' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non so, non lo so dov'è il tuo angelo" continuava a piagnucolare, ma Dean non si fermava, anzi, infieriva su punti già battuti e gonfi di lividi. D'un tratto, gli afferrò il braccio e lo torse fino a quando l'osso ormai frantumato non forò la pelle. Benny distolse lo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"NO! NO TI PREGO BASTA!" divenne un lamento continuo e incomprensibile, per poi diventare ancora un "C'è un fiume, un fiume, più aventi... oh, ti prego, per favore" un altro calcio, ben assestato sul petto "AH! NO NO NO... Lì-lì, è lì che potrai trovarlo, devi seguirlo, seguire il fiume... ti prego, BASTA"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Che ne dici, Benny? Ci possiamo fidare del nostro amico?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Benny annuì seccamente, poi ricordò che il cacciatore non lo stava guardando. "Sì. Sì, direi che possiamo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bene" disse Dean e mozzò la testa della creatura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03243e43bcf68d4196e0ede5cb5d083d"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="300701b1977f1c39d44935e7fe55f433"La sera cambiava. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il suo sguardo verde si faceva perso, opaco, stordito. Quelle poche volte che si concedevano una pausa e si sdraiavano su un letto di foglie secche, si fissava sul cielo e non lo lasciava più. Benny avrebbe tanto voluto dedicarsi ad attività extra-scolastiche, ma era un gentiluomo e sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto. E in più non gli andava di pasticciare con Dean mentre era in quelle condizioni. Amava la sensazione del cacciatore vivo contro il suo corpo, caldo e passionale, bramoso del suo tocco, non distaccato come lo era ora. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ma quella notte fu lui a venire. Benny aveva chiuso gli occhi, rimanendo comunque vigile nel caso qualcosa stesse per precipitare loro addosso, quando aveva percepito le palpitazioni del cuore di Dean sintonizzarsi su tutt'altra melodia. La sua temperatura era aumentata di un paio di gradi, e il vampiro si chiese cosa diavolo stesse style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean stava raccogliendo il coraggio, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. La verità è che doveva ancora farci l'abitudine, ai baci e alle carezze e agli sfioramenti e all'intimità. Avrebbe voluto incolpare la biologia per questo, un più generico, involontario bisogno di contatto. Dopotutto era in Purgatorio, e dato che mai e poi mai avrebbe fatto alcunché con un Jefferson Starship, Benny era l'unico con cui poteva fare... quello che faceva. Ma non era così. Non solo, almeno. Benny era fottutamente attraente ed era stupido continuare a negarlo. Benny pareva conoscere il suo corpo a memoria, dove mettere le mani per farlo impazzire, in posti che lui stesso non sapeva potevano portare tanto piacere. Aveva fatto un sacco di sesso in vita sua, ma non era mai stato così... meraviglioso. Le donne con cui era stato non avevano mai messo la giusta pressione, la giusta insistenza, lo stesso impegno. Era come se Benny fosse veramente importato, come se tenesse a lui e non volesse ferirlo ed era bello, perché tutti, tutti, per quanto avessero sempre avuto buone intenzioni, erano sempre finiti col ferirlo, col fargli del male. John. Sam. Cas. Lisa. Benny invece era una sorta di fusione di tutti loro messi assieme, un amico, un mentore, un compagno di caccia. Un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ma aveva la barba, cazzo. E i peli su braccia e gambe. E la voce profonda. E le stramaledettissime style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Era un vampiro, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Datti una calmata, Winchester,/em si disse em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hai affrontato di peggio. Hai fatto fuori Dick, porca miseria, lo stronzo più colossale che Dio abbia mai cagato sulla terra. Puoi prendere l'iniziativa e baciare Benny. Puoi farlo. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"È un uomo, /span/emribatté una seconda voce, disgustata span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gli uomini non baciato gli altri uomini./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"E chi lo dice?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tutti. Immagina la faccia di Sam se ti vedesse fare una cosa del genere./span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean si appallottolò su sé stesso a quel pensiero. Poi riacquistò style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Si fotta anche Sam. Io lo bacio./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"È un vampiro!/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SONO IN PURGATORIO, SONO GIUSTIFICATO!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PAPÀ SI RIVOLTEREBBE NELLA TOMBA!/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SONO GIUSTIFICATO!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Va tutto bene, fratello?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean sobbalzò, dandosi dell'idiota. Benny lo guardava con la testa inclinata, gli occhi curiosi e preoccupati. E azzurri. E belli. Inspirando profondamente, si sporse e lo baciò. Niente lingua, niente denti. Solo la pressione di due bocche quando premono una contro l' style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanEra abbastanza, per cominciare. Dean era fottutamente fiero di sé.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il vampiro rispose al bacio, come poteva non farlo? era una gran bel bacio, ma non senza un pizzico di esitazione. Dopo quell'episodio al fiume i baci erano indotti dall'adrenalina post-combattimento, un malmenare l'altro contro la prima superfice disponibile e violentarsi la bocca a vicenda. Finiva che entrambi mormoravano scuse imbarazzate, con le labbra che dolevano ad ogni parola e il respiro irregolare. Questo era diverso. Migliore. Qualcosa che credeva Dean non avrebbe mai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ecco, questo è il problema, ridacchiò Dean, sforzandosi di soffocare l'angoscia crescente. Quando cominciava non ne aveva mai abbastanza. Benny sapeva di buono, di sole e di mare, un gusto di cui non si sentiva mai sazio. Sapeva di droga. E anche se l'ansia da prestazione si faceva sempre più pressante, questo certo non gl'impediva di volere di più. Tanto di più. Si strinse al corpo definito vampiro, aprendo le gambe in una V accogliente, e prese a strofinare l'inguine contro il style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Era il dannatissimo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dean" si costrinse a dire Benny, cercando di aggrapparsi con le mani e fermare i suoi movimenti. In quel trambusto afferrò il suo sedere e non aiutava, per niente. Era perfetto, morbido, sodo, tondeggiante, e lui non poteva fare a meno di immergerci le dita. Dean impazzì definitivamente. Con un gemito disperato gli nascose il viso tra la spalla e il collo, continuando a macinare i loro corpi insieme ma con due volte il vigore di prima. Gemette ancora, ma adesso era davvero disperato, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dean" c'era qualcosa di sbagliato "Dean, andiamo, tesoro, fermati!" e finalmente il vampiro riuscì a staccarselo di dosso e a tenerlo a distanza, abbastanza da potergli vedere il viso. Dio benedica la super-forza da vampiro. Il ragazzo tentò di inseguire la sua bocca, mugolando style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No" disse Benny, con maggiore fermezza. Il suo tono dovette far scattare qualcosa dentro di lui, perché all'improvviso il cacciatore era incazzato. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Che cazzo c'è di sbagliato?" domandò, come se avesse veleno sulla style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Speravo potessi dirmelo tu" replicò, e gli toccò lievemente la guancia contratta, provando a lenire la rabbia. Dean schiaffeggiò via la sua mano, piantandogli addosso gli occhi infuocati d' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, invece" sputò fuori "Perché non lasci che ti tocchi, eh? Credi che non me ne sia accorto? Anche ieri, mi hai preso i polsi e mi fermato. Mi hai bloccato le mani Benny, che cazzo c'è di sbagliato con te?! Hai una specie di feticcio dominatore-sottomesso? Tu puoi toccare dove ti pare e a me non è permesso, è così che funziona?!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dean, calmati!" implorò, frastornato "Per favore, okay? Dammi un attimo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rimasero in silenzio, Dean boccheggiante per la sfuriata e Benny decisamente confuso. Incapace di resistere, tornò ad accarezzarlo, questa volta sul fianco, dove le anche sporgevano nel modo più sensuale, invitandolo a calmarsi. Il ragazzo non rifiutò il contatto, questa volta, ma non smetteva di guardarlo duramente negli occhi, le braccia incrociate in attesa di una style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mi dispiace, capo, credimi. Non volevo farti sentire in qualsiasi modo tu ti sia sentito" gli occhi di Dean si ridussero a due fessure "Limitato. È solo che, mi pare di aver intuito... tu non sei mai stato con un altro uomo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean spalancò la bocca in un modo quasi comico, se il suo sguardo non fosse stato assolutamente style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come, prego?" si alzò di scatto, fissandolo incredulo "Solo perché non sono mai stato con un altro uomo questo non significa che io non sappia dove mettere le mani!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Benny si pentì immediatamente per la pessima scelta di parole. "No! No, no, non è quello che volevo dire"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il cacciatore sbuffò, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, davvero, fratello. Tu... Oh, fanculo" e detto questo lo afferrò, baciandolo nuovamente e con rinnovato calore. Ignorando un impotente suono di protesta, gli forzò la bocca e vi si immerse. Dean, scontento del trattamento, gli morse il labbro più forte che poteva. Il vampiro sorrise, euforico dalla style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So che sei capace di farmi godere, okay?" intrappolandogli una mano nella sua, lo costrinse a posargliela sull'inguine, dove il suo cazzo premeva dolorosamente contro la barriera rigida dei pantaloni.  
Il volto del cacciatore si fece di un bel color fucsia "Cosa, devo fare, elencarti le cose che farei con te se solo potessi? È davvero necessario che ti dica quanto voglio entrare in quel bel culo che ti ritrovi, cher? Pensavo fosse evidente. Pensavo fosse ovvio il fatto che voglio scoparti ogni secondo di ogni maledetto giorno di quest'inferno. Pensavo fosse palese che voglio farti venire così forte da non ricordare come ti chiami"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean singhiozzò. Era talmente eccitato da non riuscire a formulare una risposta coerente. Strofinò il viso contro il collo di Benny, affondando leggermente i denti appena sotto l'orecchio. Canticchiò felicemente quando sentì la virilità del vampiro contrarsi energicamente contro la sua mano, così posò un bacio sulla carne che aveva addentato. "Perché non lo fai, Benny? Mh? Ti lascerei farlo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fu il suo turno di gemere, buttando la testa indietro e serrando gli occhi. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Recuperato un po' di autocontrollo, accarezzò il viso del cacciatore, che si appoggiò alle sue mani come un cucciolo desideroso d'attenzione. Forse è proprio questo, sotto tutta quella scorza dura, rifletté rapidamente, il senso di colpa che tornava a farsi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Quello che volevo dire, tesoro, è che ci sono solo due motivi per cui un uomo a cui piacciono gli uomini non ha mai sperimentato almeno un po': o è estremamente brutto, e non è il tuo caso" Dio, farlo arrossire era talmente facile "O suo padre era un coglione che l'ha cresciuto con un concetto di omofobia profondamente interiorizzato"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean rimase così immobile che Benny era sicuro avesse rinunciato a respirare. D'un tratto i suoi occhi erano di nuovo apatici, la sua espressione priva di qualsivoglia emozione, la bocca una linea retta e la mascella rilassata. Poi girò la faccia di lato, come se gli fosse insopportabile anche solo averlo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dean" lo chiamò Benny, sperando di raggiungerlo nel luogo dove si rintanava sempre quando aveva paura, quando era in pericolo. Quando non ricevette risposta, raggiunse il suo volto e, con circospezione, lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui ancora una volta. Gli cullò il viso tra le dita ruvide, impressionato dal modo in cui quasi spariva tra di esse. Realizzò quanto fosse realmente forte, imponente, quanto fosse semplice dominare Dean, quanto l'uomo fosse fragile. "Va bene, cher. Non c'è nulla di sbagliato in te. Sei perfetto" non smise di ripeterlo fino a quando il ragazzo si era finalmente abbandonato contro il suo petto, dondolandolo aventi e indietro come un bambino piccolo, in attesa che si addormentasse. Continuò a dirlo per molto tempo dopo che l'umano era scivolato nel sonno, quando anche lui era quasi alla deriva, rassicurato dal battere costante del suo cuore contro il braccio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb763f0a9975dbc16caa1abeb7d45c1"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29372127ff49437aa76449beee96b9f4"Si svegliò ben riposato, come non succedeva da tempo. Fu sorpreso di trovare le proprie membra così insolitamente rilassate: il sonno era proprio il momento in cui si irrigidivano di più, come consapevoli di star abbandonando il proprio stato di costante vigilanza. Poi identificò l'accogliente, solida coperta che lo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Spalancò gli occhi e subito si trovò faccia a faccia con Benny, che lo fissava con un sorrisino style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Buongiorno, cher" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Avremmo dovuto alzarci un secolo fa" protestò debolmente, ma nonostante si stesse imponendo di alzarsi, il suo corpo non accennava ad abbandonare l'abbraccio del vampiro, che sembrava fin troppo soddisfatto di sé. "Benny..." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"non so cosa mi sia preso ieri sera. Devo aver battuto la testa ed essermi procurato una commozione cerebrale. Non sono gay, e tutto quello che sta succedendo qui, be', è un incidente di percorso e deve finire ADESSO /span"Baciami"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le loro bocche si scontrarono in bacio famelico, due dispersi nel deserto che finalmente trovano dell'acqua, pura e dolce e fresca e non era mai abbastanza. Dean credeva che presto il cuore gli sarebbe esploso in petto, perché non era fisicamente possibile che potesse andare così style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quando si separarono, malvolentieri, chiuse gli occhi e riordinò le idee. Doveva pensare alle priorità, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quando li riaprì, Benny gli fece un cenno del style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Troviamo l'angelo e usciamo di qui"/p 


	5. Chapter 5

"Castiel"  
Benny avrebbe mentito affermando di non provare nemmeno un pizzico di gelosia per come Dean stava guardando l'angelo. In effetti, a quello sguardo tra il commosso e l'incredulo l'invidia aveva cominciato a pompargli acido nelle vene.  
Al suono del suo nome la figura accovacciata sulla sponda del fiume si alzò, girandosi di scatto. Il contenitore dell'angelo non sembrava danneggiato, ma la permanenza in Purgatorio l'aveva marchiato visibilmente: il volto solitamente ben rasato era ricoperto di peli ispidi, gli occhi terrorizzati circondati da occhiaie, ogni dettaglio nel suo aspetto parlava di abbandono e trascuratezza. Quando vide il cacciatore la sua reazione fu indecifrabile, sospesa tra il rifiuto, la sorpresa e il sollievo.  
"Dean" sussurrò a sua volta, e un'unica, lucente lacrima gli solcò il viso.  
"Cas" ripetè quest'ultimo prima di attraversare a grandi falcate i pochi metri che li dividevano ed intrappolarlo in un abbraccio umido di lacrime mai versate. Lo tenne stretto con premura, attento, come se potesse andare in frantumi sotto le sue mani. Dopotutto era molto tempo che non lo rivedeva: non solo quello trascorso in Purgatorio, ma anche l'intero anno precedente. Da quando era diventato Dio non era più stato l'angelo di prima. Fagocitando tutte quelle anime inquiete per ricavarne il potere necessario per dominare in Paradiso aveva anche permesso loro di corrompergli l'anima, di sporcargli la Grazia, la cosa più preziosa che aveva, ciò che lo rendeva un angelo del Signore. Era stato un Dio severo e vendicativo, aveva seminato miracoli e tragedia in egual misura, ma per quanto trambusto avesse creato, la cosa più dolorosa era stata la mancanza di quell'amico che l'aveva salvato dalla perdizione. Una mancanza che non aveva segnato solo Dean, ma anche Sam, con sua immenso stupore. Più di una volta aveva trovato il fratello devastato dai singhiozzi, con una bottiglia di whiskey stretta in pugno, che ripeteva ossessivamente il nome di Castiel.  
Poi, l'angelo era scomparso. Si era volatilizzato per ricomparire qualche mese dopo privo di alcun ricordo di chi era, di cos'aveva fatto, ma soprattutto di chi erano i Winchester e Sam aveva pianto più forte. La sofferenza aveva sbriciolato quel poco che rimaneva del muro che ancora lo separava dalla memoria dell'Inferno ed era andato tutto a rotoli. Dean si era ritrovato solo, con un fratellino definitivamente impazzito dal dolore e un angelo che non sapeva chi fosse, giostrandosi tra i due come meglio poteva. Quando Cas, Cas che non li riconosceva nemmeno più aveva scelto di farsi carico di ciò che tormentava Sam, trasferendolo nella sua mente. Dean aveva creduto che suo fratello sarebbe morto in preda al rimorso. Ma con i leviatani a piede libero, la lotta, Crowley, la morte di Bobby, Castiel era tornato appena in tempo per uccidere Dick Roman ed essere coinvolto nell'esplosione che li aveva trascinati lì.  
Era una vita che Dean non poteva abbracciare il vero Castiel.  
"Non dovresti essere qui" disse questo, allontanandolo con delicatezza. Il cacciatore lo fissò, interdetto. "Devi andare via, Dean"  
"Ma che cosa dici?"  
Castiel sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo. "È per questo che me ne sono andato, quando siamo arrivati qui. I leviatani mi stanno dando la caccia. Non permetterò che prendano anche te"  
Dean si sentì montare la rabbia in corpo, alimentata dal dolore, dalla frustrazione. "Non importa, Cas" disse dolcemente, prendendogli una mano tra le sue "Non me ne vado senza di te, sei il mio migliore amico. Torneremo a casa insieme. Benny sa dove si trova il portale per riportarci da Sam"  
Gli occhi dell'angelo s'illuminarono al nome dell'altro cacciatore, prima di andare alla deriva fino ad individuare Benny, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto in silenzio a guardarli. Castiel s'irrigidì immediatamente, allarmato.  
"È lui Benny, Dean?" chiese, e tutto nella sua espressione lo implorava di smentirlo. Quando non lo fece, gli strinse la mano con più forza.  
"Dean" sussurrò con cautela "È un vampiro"  
Il volto dell'essere umano parve avere un fremito, che ne sconvolse le caratteristiche per qualche istante. Rapidamente il suo sguardo saettò dall'angelo al vampiro e viceversa, più volte. Poi si posò definitivamente su di lui, timoroso come mai prima d'ora.  
"Sì, Cas" confermò semplicemente "Lui sa come farci uscire di qui. È un amico"  
"Un buon amico" sottolineò Benny, facendosi finalmente avanti. Sovrastava l'angelo di quindici centimetri abbondanti. Gli porse la mano in segno d'amicizia, ma Castiel colse il suggerimento, continuando a fissare Dean, spaventato.  
"Dean" ripetè, implorante.  
"Va tutto bene" lo rassicurò il cacciatore, sforzando la bocca in un sorriso. La tensione gravava sulle sue spalle fino ad sopprimere del tutto la speranza che il suo amico accettasse la situazione così com'era senza ulteriori domande. Benny dovette percepire il suo disagio, perché corse in suo aiuto.  
"Voi ragazzi dovete andarvene da questo posto il prima possibile, a meno che non vogliate diventare le cagne degli idioti del villaggio. Quanto a me chiedo solo che mi portiate con voi"  
Castiel sbuffò, diffidente. "Non ho mai sentito parlare di un passaggio del genere. Se esistesse lo saprei"  
"A quanto pare voi angioletti non sapete proprio tutto" il vampiro fece una smorfia "e poi non ci guadagnerei nulla a mentire"  
L'angelo lo fronteggiò con notevole coraggio, alzando il viso abbastanza poter puntare gli occhi occusatori contro.  
"Anche se questo fantomatico portale esistesse, mio Padre ha creato il Purgatorio perché le anime sospese come la tua ci rimangano, non perché evadano e tornino a camminare sulla terra"  
Benny scoppiò in una risata beffarda. "Tuo padre? Lo stesso che lascia i demoni liberi di corrompere i suoi figli prediletti? Lo stesso che permette alla malattia di mangiarne le carni, alla guerra di devastarne i villaggi?!"  
"Non parlare di mio Padre in questo modo!"  
"Ragazzi, basta!" Dean aveva seguito il confronto come si assiste ad una partita di tennis "Basta. Ma che cavolo vi prende?"  
"Perdonami, Dean" disse Castiel, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo rivale. Benny invece gli strizzò l'occhio, gongolandosi della propria messa in scena. Sperava di aver distratto l'angelo per abbastanza tempo perché il cacciatore potesse convincerlo a tornare a fidarsi di lui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Più si avvicinavano al confine tra terra e Purgatorio maggiori diventavano i problemi: a presidiarlo sembrava esserci un manipolo di leviatani e Dean non era certo in forma come prima. La vicinanza a casa sembrava risvegliare in lui ciò che lo rendeva umano, la stanchezza, la fame, il sangue. Non solo ne usciva di più dalle ferite che si procurava e i lividi si stagliavano con più evidenza sulla sua pelle, ma stava letteralmente mandando Benny fuori di testa. L'odore scatenava i suoi ormoni a tal punto da distrarlo durante la lotta, che ormai era quasi perenne. Era come avere Dean costantemente davanti, nudo. La presenza dell'angelo aveva sia i suoi aspetti positivi sia quello negativi: la sua Grazia era rinvigorita, e il cacciatore era evidentemente contento di averlo al suo fianco, e la sua felicità era una gioia per gli occhi. Ma a Benny mancava toccarlo, mancava baciarlo, mancavano i dolci vagiti che emetteva quando strofinavi proprio sul punto giusto. Aveva il sospetto che anche Dean provasse una giusta dose di nostalgia: la notte, a volte, solo quando era assolutamente certo che l'angelo dormisse, lo provocava con languidi baci fumanti, attizzando il desiderio tormentava entrambi. Poi si staccava quanto basta per poterlo guardare negli occhi. I suoi si erano fatti giganti con la lussuria, due pozzi neri circondati da un sottile anello giada. Si baciavano fino a quando l'eccitazione non diventava troppa e a stento riuscivano a tenere le mani al loro posto. La vita di Benny si era fondamentale trasformata in un'erezione infinita.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean si svegliò di soprassalto, convinto di aver sentito un rumore, un ronzio troppo vicino per i suoi gusti. Rimase per qualche istante in allerta fino a quando il suono non si ripetè, proprio accanto al suo orecchio destro. Il vampiro doveva star facendo un sogno molto vivido, visto il modo in cui lo attirava con forza verso il suo ampio torace. Il cacciatore si era addormentato arricciato contro il suo petto, col braccio sinistro sotto la guancia e l'altro teso verso Castiel. La sua mano destra si era avvinghiata al trench dell'angelo, che al momento era sveglio, intento a studiare il cielo plumbeo.  
"Ehi" mormorò Dean, curandosi di tenere il tono basso per non svegliare il vampiro.  
"Ciao Dean" replicò Castiel, dedicandogli uno sguardo triste.  
"A cosa pensi?"  
"In questo momento?"  
"Mh mh"  
L'angelo sospirò pesantemente. "Ho combinato un disastro, Dean. Su in Paradiso, giù in terra... Non ho disdegnato di stravolgere nemmeno il Purgatorio. E per cosa?" scosse la testa "Per superbia. Non so nemmeno come farò a tornare a casa, ad affrontare i miei fratelli"  
 _Non dirlo a me._  
"Tutti commettiamo degli errori, Cas. Diavolo, guarda me e Sam. Io ho dato inizio ho venduto l'anima ad un demone, sono diventato apprendista di Alistair e ho dato inizio alla fottuta apocalisse. Sam? Lui ha bevuto sangue di demone, usato i suoi poteri psichici e portato a spasso Lucifero nel suo corpo. E potrei andare avanti, anche per ore" ridacchiò, anche se pensare lo rendeva infelice "Ma ci siamo sempre perdonati tutto, e sai perché?"  
"Perché siete co-dipendenti in modo ossessivo e malsano?"  
"Ehi, angioletto, da quando sai fare battute?" Castiel s'illuminò tutto alla lode "Perché siamo una famiglia, Cas. Abbiamo fatto tutto quel casino per proteggerci a vicenda. Il prezzo che abbiamo pagato per tornare l'uno dall'altro puoi pure considerarlo una follia, ma è questo che si fa in una famiglia. Ogni nostra azione è stata compiuta perché pensavamo di essere nel giusto, e questo vale anche per te, Cas. Hai fatto ciò che credevi giusto per amore"  
L'angelo riflettè a lungo, sempre più scuro in viso.  
"Sei stato via a lungo, amico. Devi tornare da noi, adesso. Sei uno di noi. Sei un Winchester"  
Castiel rimase scioccato, girandosi verso di lui di scatto. Gli donò uno dei suoi enormi sorrisi. "Grazie" bisbigliò, ancora esterrefatto. Poi i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura ancora addormentata di Benny, e tornò a farsi mortalmente serio.  
"Cas..."  
"Lui ti piace molto, non è vero?" lo interruppe, arrivando al dunque senza preamboli. Dean, dal canto suo, fece del suo meglio per non soffocarsi con la sua stessa saliva.  
"Anche tu mi piaci molto, Cas" provò a scherzare. Non riuscì neanche lontanamente ad eludere l'interrogatorio del suo migliore amico, perciò si arrese. "Sì, Cas. Mi piace"  
"E ti fidi di lui"  
Non era una domanda, ma il cacciatore rispose comunque.  
"Sì"  
Castiel inclinò la testa, confuso. "Come? Come puoi? A volte non ti fidi nemmeno di Sam"  
Non c'era nulla di accusatorio nella sua voce, ma Dean si sentì comunque punto nel vivo.  
"È che..." si umettò le labbra "È che non avevo scelta, sai? Questo posto mi ha costretto a fidarmi di lui, anche se non volevo. Sarei morto senza di lui. Poi abbiamo cominciato ad andare d'accordo e..."  
"E siete diventati amanti" concluse Castiel per lui. Questa volta la sua saliva minacciò davvero di assassinarlo.  
"Merda, Cas, non puoi dire cose del genere" riuscì a biascicate, paonazzo.  
"Sei imbarazzato" sentenziò l'angelo "Non devi. Il sesso è una delle invenzioni più meravigliose di mio padre"  
"La vuoi piantare, Castiel?!" era grato che l'oscurità della notte cammuffasse almeno un po' il suo rossore.  
"Sul serio, Dean, tralasciamo il fatto che Benny e un vampiro" ignorò totalmente il suo _'Come se fosse semplice'_ "È bello vederti così. Anche con Lisa avevi rinunciato ad un grossa fetta di te. Sei stato solo per così tanto tempo, Dean. Sono molto felice di poterti vedere così intimo con qualcuno"  
"Anche se è un uomo?" chiese rapidamente, pentendosene immediatamente.  
Castiel rimase interdetto, poi la sua espressione si ammorbidì. "So che rappresenta un grande problema per te, Dean, ma devi capire che per gli altri non è così. Dio ha donato agli uomini la gioia del sesso per due motivi: procreazione e beatitudine. Non è sbagliato, Dean. In America è ampiamente accettato"  
"Quindi tu approvi?"  
"Non ho detto questo" ammise l'angelo "Ma non lo rifiuto nemmeno. Sono preoccupato, tutto qui. Non per la natura del vostro rapporto, ma per le sue implicazioni. Benny sembra molto... amorevole nei tuoi confronti. Ma tu sei un cacciatore, e lui è un vampiro. Hai ragione, questo luogo ha plasmato la vostra relazione. Ma se una volta nel mondo reale dei cacciatori venissero a sapere di voi? Lo ucciderebbero, Dean, e ucciderebbero anche anche te e Sam. Sai meglio di chiunque altro quanto un cacciatore possa essere crudele"  
Dean cercò di non pensare a suo padre.  
Seguirono svariati minuti di silenzio.  
"Lo ami?"  
Il cacciatore sbattè rapidamente le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista.  
"Cosa? No. No. Non credo. È come hai detto tu, Cas. Non posso fare una cosa del genere. Sarebbe come tradire tutto ciò che sono, tutto ciò in cui credo. Mi piacerebbe, ma tutto questo finirà non appena torneremo in superficie"  
Gli faceva male il petto, dannazione. Come se qualcosa ci stesse premendo sopra, impedendogli di respirare correttamente, incrinandogli le costole, affondando nei polmoni. Dovette far uscire le parole a forza, anche se ognuna amplificava il disagio.  
Si accorse che Castiel lo stava fissando. "Che c'è?"  
"Nulla"  
Dean lo considerava implicito, ma conoscendo il suo amico, sempre così fiscale, preferì specificare:  
"Sam non deve sapere niente, d'accordo, Cas?" non ricevette alcuna risposta "Cas"  
"D'accordo"  
"Promettimelo, Cas"  
Ancora qualche istante. "Lo prometto"  
"Bene" ansimò Dean. La morsa al petto si era fatta quasi insopportabile "Deve finire qui"  
Benny non credeva che udire queste parole avrebbe fatto così tanto male.


End file.
